thehexgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Melinda Halliwell
The youngest child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, 'Melinda Prudence Halliwell '''is the only daughter of the eldest Charmed One. She is also fully witch, the only one in her generation. Because of this, she is also the weakest in terms of magic. She possesses the powers of molecular manipulation, the same as her mother, along with the abilities of empathy and telepathy. She is the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris and the fifth cousin in the family. This version of Melinda is owned by CSF, but her concepts belongs to the creators of Charmed. Melinda is portrayed by Dianna Agron. Early Life Melinda was born on March 17, 2008 at San Francisco Memorial Hospital to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Her name comes from the matriarch of the Warren Line, and her deceased aunt Prudence Halliwell. Piper originally planned on giving Melinda the first name Prudence, but later changed her mind, thinking that it would be too painful to name Melinda after her best friend and sister. Melinda developed her first power around the age of four. Though Melinda's only power is molecular manipulation, she developed the three major parts of her power at different times in her life. Melinda began to freeze things in time, and froze a demon in the attic after he managed to knock out a nine-year-old Wyatt. Wyatt would later admit in life that Melinda saved his life during that incident. She managed to learn how to control it quickly, and she would later learn how to channel it through her eyes when she was about seven. Ever since she was a little girl, Melinda was best friends with her cousin Victoria. Since Victoria was in the same grade as Melinda, they gravitated towards each other whenever the family got together, which was often. She would often go to her aunt Phoebe's house to escape having two older brothers and being the only girl. However, it was because of Wyatt and Chris that Melinda was incredibly independent and somewhat of a tomboy. It was around the time of late elementary school that Melinda developed the power to slow things down. She was able to use this power if something was coming her way and she wanted to slow it down. It wouldn't help with demon fighting, but Melinda was thrilled to recieve another power, since she felt slightly weak when compared to her powerful hybrid brothers. Melinda went to after-school programs at Magic School up until middle school, and also balanced it with dance lessons at a local studio, and gymnastics at the local gym. After she entered sixth grade, she protested going to Magic School, since Wyatt and Chris had decided to keep with their own extra cirricular activities and just learn about magic when they had to. Melinda began to take more dance lessons and gymnastics. At the age of eleven, at her brother's fourteenth birthday party, Melinda witnessed her mother almost died, and saw Chris manage to save him when he gained the power of healing. The experience scarred her, and Melinda would fear losing her mother for the rest of her life. She would also get closer to her mother after this, and would discover that she loved cooking as much as her mother did. Melinda developed her empathy not long afterwards. Teen Life Melinda loved her high school years. She joined the dance team and cheerleading, and was a member of choir throughout her high school life. She excelled in science, since she was already good at potions and cooking. She loved the music program as well, and was active in the school productions. She dated a boy named Raymond Montana back during high school, the son of an ex-boyfriend of her aunts. She and Raymond broke up early in their senior year, which led to Cody taking Melinda to her senior prom as a joke. Melinda, however, took it as a sign to come. Around her senior year, Melinda developed the power of molecular combustion, like her mother, and mastered it in a matter of monthst due to her rage about her break-up with Raymond. Around her sophomore year, the Hair Incident took place. After Melinda and the twins walked in on Wyatt making a potion, it exploded. When the smoke cleared, Melinda was blond, Andie's hair was straight, and Sammie's hair had turned wavy. After, their hair would not change back, but Melinda decided that she liked her hair blond. She had kept it that was ever since, and doesn't have any plans to change her hair back to its original brunette. Melinda also developed her telepathy, which caused her some major problems. She and her family said she had mono the month after she recieved her ability, since she needed to learn how to control it. She was able to keep on track with her schoolwork, however. During her senior year, Melinda cracked down on her studies, especially her world history lessons. She also went hard down on what she was doing with her after school programs, suceeding in getting the role of Elphaba in ''Wicked. It was around this time that Melinda and Cody got very close. They ended up kissing on the night of Melinda's eighteenth birthday party. While both wanted a relationship, Cody didn't think it was right to date his best friend's sister. Melinda agreed, even though neither was happy about it. Adult Life After graduating from Baker High School, Melinda was accepted into the University of San Francisco. She decided to major in anthropology and a minor in culinary arts, since she wanted to become a chef at her mom's place, Charmed. Around the same time, Melinda began dating her brother's best friend, Cody Sinclair. She and Cody decided to keep her relationship a secret from anyone else. However, Phoebe did know about the relationship, as the only one. She would help both Cody and Melinda She highly enjoyed her college life, joining a sorority in her freshman year with Victoria. She regretted her choice by senior year, however, since she found she could not stand some of the people that joined after her and Victoria. She managed to make several friends that she is still friends with today. She graduated with honors from the school, and was given a job at her mother's place, Charmed. She was thrilled, since it was the job that she had wanted since she was a kid. She moved back into the Manor, since she still loved the Manor and didn't want to leave her family by getting an apartment just like. Relationships Melinda is close to her parents. She has always been her father's little girl, and Leo has always doted on Melinda. After Piper nearly died when Melinda was eleven, the two became much closer, since Melinda was afraid of losing her mother. She still fears her mother's death years later. Melinda is also close to her brothers, though their protectiveness annoys her more than she will ever admit. Melinda and Wyatt have a close relationship, though Chris jokes that they're both blondes and they get along. Melinda is also very close to Chris, and often calls him whenever she might need help. Melinda loves her brothers dearly and would do anything to protect them, including sacrifice herself. Melinda is best friends with her cousin Victoria. They were in the same grade back in school, and shared a room in the sorority that they were in back when they were in college. She can talk to Victoria about anything, and feels they're more like sisters than they are cousins. Melinda loves her other cousins dearly as well, and would do anything for them. She sees a lot of herself in Vanessa, her youngest cousin. Melinda is in a five-year-relationship with Cody Sinclair at the time of Phoebe Halliwell's death. In the mass attack on the Halliwells, the demon taunted Melinda's brother Wyatt that Cody and Melinda were in a relationship that he knew nothing about. After confronting them, Wyatt realized Phoebe was dying and went to try and heal her. Melinda and Cody are both worried about how they can keep their relationship if one of the most important people in their lives does not want them together. Life in the Unchanged Future In the unchanged future, Melinda was present when her mother died of a broken neck when Chris turned fourteen. The experience traumtized her, and she was terrified of her magic for years. She bound her powers until she was fifteen, when Wyatt finally exposed magic to the world. She unbound her powers in order to be able to help her cousins and brother with the Resistance. Not long after joining the Resistance, Melinda met Cody Sinclair again, and the two concieved a son. After the pregnancy went to term, Melinda gave birth to a stillborn son that she named Derrick Christopher Halliwell, after Cody's father and Melinda's brother. She was killed a few months later after a dumpster she was behind exploded. Cody died with her, and her death was one of the top facts that led Chris to go to the past. Despite the fact that Melinda was half Whitelighter biologically, Melinda did not have any Whitelighter powers, nor did Derrick show any sign of Whitelighter powers when Melinda was pregnant with him. After Leo became an Elder, Chris wondered if Melinda was destined to be part Elder instead. Melinda's death affected Chris dramatically while he was in the past, since he would see his sister in a lot that his mother would do. Chris would remember Melinda's death first when he regained his memories, and it would haunt him for years until he was able to put it behind him. However, Chris remains deeply protective of Melinda and suspicious that there is a relationship between Melinda and Cody like the one in the unchanged future. He is also afraid that Cody and Melinda will end up hurting each other as deeply as they did in the unchanged future, and has never told Melinda about Derrick.